Known conveyor devices of the type described above present some drawbacks, the main one of which derives from the fact that, when the operating speed exceeds a pre-determined value, the contact of each stack against the corresponding sheet of wrapping paper can jeopardize correct positioning of the sheets with respect to one another and, consequently, of the sheets with respect to the sheet of wrapping paper.